vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers
Summary Power Rangers is a long-running American entertainment meta franchise and merchandising franchise built around a live action television series targeted to a younger audience featuring teams of costumed heroes. The concept is based on the Super Sentai series of shows, however, is not an English dub of the original, but rather a new production with English-speaking actors spliced in with the original Japanese footage to varying ratios. Due to the very Japanese nature of many of Sentai's stories, the American adaptations are generally changed to fit its Western audience. (Ironically, the American Power Rangers was dubbed into Japanese. This practice stopped, however, after Lightspeed Rescue.) Each of the Power Rangers seasons, or "incarnations", centers around a group of people, often teenagers, that gain super powers to fight various villains, ranging from demons to witches to aliens. To activate these powers, these characters, known in general as the Power Rangers, morph by performing a standard action and reciting a morphing call. Throughout the series, the Power Rangers learn the importance of teamwork and perseverance as they battle progressively harder-to-defeat villains. Like its Super Sentai counterpart, from which part of an episode's action footage is taken, a monster is unleashed on the Power Rangers and it is usually up to them to destroy the monster. Power of the verse Although not as strong as it's Sentai counterpart, Power Rangers is still surprisingly a strong verse. The series have villains, vehicles, and zords capable of FTL to MFTL+ travel, along with weapons and characters capable of destroying planets. The series is not without hax either with Mesogog's psionic powers, and the Mystic Force cast's magic in general. The series even have powerful beings such as the Sentinel Knight and Zordon, a powerful crown called the Corona Aurora, which is powerful enough to affect the universe. As of Power Rangers: Dino Charge, the verse has received a rather huge boost in both hax and strength. Monsters such as Puzzler, Bones and Wishstar have powers such as reality warping, emphatic manipulation and probability manipulation respectively. Characters such as Sledge and Heckyl were said to have destroyed entire galaxies in the past, as casual acts at that. Lastly, the Energems transcend space and time and users of them have been stated to make "the universe grovel" or otherwise simply take over the universe. Overall, Power Rangers is a very formidable verse in hax, strength and speed. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: *Pikachu942 *Dino Ranger Black *PancakeExterminator *Darkanine *MarvelFanatic119 *ZeoParadox *x Heart of Steel x *Colonel Krukov *FrostMouse0 *Sans2345 Neutral: *TheMasculineMineta Opponents: *TheFourthEmpire Characters Saban era Mighty Morphin/'Zeo'/'Turbo'/'Space' * Dino Megazord * Thunder Megazord * Jason Lee Scott: Red Ranger, Gold Ranger (Zeo) ** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord\Red Dragon Thunderzord ** Pyramidas, Warrior Wheel * Tommy Oliver: Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V, 1st Red Turbo Ranger, Black Dino Ranger ** Dragonzord ** White Tigerzord ** White Ninja Falconzord, White Shogunzord ** Zeo Zord 5-Phoenix, Red Battlezord, Super Zeozord 5 ** Red Lightning Turbozord ** Brachiozord, Cephalazord, Dimetrozord, Stegozord, Parasaurzord, Ankylozord * Psycho red * T.J. Johnson: 2nd Red Turbo Ranger, Blue Space Ranger * Andros: Red Space Ranger * Rito Revolto * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Serpentera * Shellshock * Spidertron * Pumpkin Rapper Lost Galaxy * Leo Corbett: Red Galaxy Ranger Lightspeed Rescue * Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger. Time Force * Wes Collins: Red Time Force Ranger * Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger Disney era Wild Force * Cole Evans: Red Wild Force Ranger ** Red Lion, Gorilla, Falcon Ninja Storm * Shane Clarke: Red Wind Ranger. *Tori Hanson: Blue Wind Ranger Dino Thunder * Conner McKnight: Red Dino Ranger * Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Dino Ranger * Ethan James: Blue Dino Ranger * Kira Ford: Yellow Dino Ranger SPD * Jack Landors: S.P.D. Red Ranger * Anubis Cruger * Broodwing Mystic Force * Nick Russell: Red Mystic Ranger * Daggeron * Leanbow * Octomus * Imperious * Megahorn * Black Lance * Sculpin Operation Overdrive * Mack Hartford: The Red Overdrive Ranger Jungle Fury * Casey Rhodes: Red Tiger Ranger * RJ * Jarrod * Grizzaka * Scorch * Daishi RPM * Scott Truman: Ranger Operator Series Red. * Venjix Neo-Saban era Samurai * Jayden Shiba: Red Samurai Ranger * Master Xandred Megaforce/Super Megaforce * Troy Burrows: Megaforce Red Ranger, Super Megaforce Red Ranger * Vrak Dino Charge * Tyler Navarro: Dino Charge Red Ranger * Ivan: Dino Charge Gold Ranger * Zenowing: Dino Charge Silver Ranger * Heckyl * Sledge * Badussa * Lord Arcanon Ninja Steel * Brody Romero: Ninja Steel Red Ranger * Preston Tien: Ninja Steel Blue Ranger Others Boom! Comics * Psycho green * Psycho blue * Psycho pink * Lord Drakkon/Black Dragon Legacy Wars * Ryu (Power Rangers) 2017 movie *Rita Repulsa (2017 movie) Series Wide Characters: * The Morphing Grid Category:Power Rangers Category:Verses Category:TV Series Category:Boom! Studios